


Marked up

by Criska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ? I mean yeah it's there, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Self-indulgence to the max, Size Kink, handjob, idk which spelling of Haaland's name to tag lmao so both it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criska/pseuds/Criska
Summary: Two steamy blonds getting their lewd on.
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Erling Haaland, Julian Brandt/Erling Håland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Marked up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving this ship so far and needed to feed myself.

"W-wait, Erling..."

Erling shook his head, playfully conveying his refusal to comply and resumed his trail of kisses down Julian's chest. He stopped once he reached a perky, rosy nipple, and latched onto the bud, sucking the sensitive spot into his mouth. The blond below him jerked up into his frame, a loud groan slipping past his lips as he revelled in the feeling of Erling's skillful mouth suckling and biting at his nipple. No doubt that'd leave marks that would last for days, he thought. Thank god they were on break, Julian having dropped by Erling's flat on his way back from Copenhagen. Training was set to resume in a week, and he hoped the hickeys and such would fade by then. 

Two thick fingers went to prod at his left out nipple, adding to the pleasure Julian felt, his cock aching in his pants and leaking against the soft fabric of his sleepwear. The bud was twisted quite harshly, setting off Julian's nerves and sparking shivers through his body. On a whim, he grabbed Erling's face and forced him up to face-level so he could catch his lips in a kiss. He sneaked his tongue inside the other's mouth without an ounce of hesitation, tongues twisting and twirling together as he reached a hand down Erling's body to palm at the front of his pants, where a sizeable bulge had already formed. Erling was a big guy, bigger than any man he'd ever been with, Julian wasn't going to claim he didn't absolutely relish that, the feeling of being dwarfed and owned all over, nothing could compare. 

The norwegian bit into Julian's bottom lip at the touch, his own dick twitching with interest along the hand rubbing down against it through the cloth. He needed to strip down like yesterday, starving for direct contact with Julian's lithe body.

Shudders racked all throughout the smaller blond's body as the other nibbled along his sensitive lower lip, leaving the skin red and sore in his wake, a good match to his also flushed up face, cheeks burning under Erling's large palms. "Go on" Erling slurred between two kisses, nodding down towards the arm reaching down to his dick. He then moved over to one of Julian's red ears, grabbing the soft skin there between his lips and nipping hard onto it. 

A whole new rush of blood went to Julian's dick at this, as though he could get any harder. With tremendous efforts, he managed to channel some of his brain into slipping his hand into the hem of Erling's pants, pushing them down low enough to free up his cock from the confines. Erling hummed along the skin of his ear as the ambient air of his bedroom air finally hit his leaking cock, jerking his hips down to clue Julian in on getting a move on. Julian smirked as his hand closed around the rock hard shaft, slick with precum. He glided a finger over the sensitive tip, feeling Erling shiver above him, and set to teasing him "Can't get that out of your "girlfriends", can you?" He nodded towards the heap of hattrick balls that had been discarded to the floor when Erling had shoved him down the bed earlier. 

"You'd be surprised" Erling snickered into his ear, eliciting a snort from Julian. "Gross" he laughed, quickening his strokes along Erling's dick to hopefully shift the conversation onto hotter topics. 

Erling let out a drawn-out moan at that, body all but slumping down into Julian's from how mushy every part of his body but his dick felt. "Your hands are too good, Jule" he breathed along his ear, dropping a kiss onto the other's jawline. Pale fingers trailed over the ridges along Erling's dick, tracing over hard veins, motions rendered smooth from the sheer amount of precum dribbling down the shaft, cock pulsing with every twist of his hand. Julian licked his lips, the red skin of them glittering with saliva, as he jerked his lover to completion. His neck tingled from his lover's rough breathing along the skin, his untouched cock tenting his pants and longing for some release of its own. He tried looking over at Erling's eyes, but the other had his face buried into the crook of his neck, hips moving along his strokes. 

"Tell me you got lube" he breathed, trimmed nail prodding at the head of Erling's cock. The other took seconds to gather himself into producing an answer "Y-yeah, top drawer", followed by a whine of displeasure as Julian leaned away from him.

Julian reached over to fetch the lube and thrust it into Erling's chest, "You do it" he smirked. "Bossy", Erling giggled and sat up. He quickly stripped Julian of his pants, leaving a teasing kiss at the back of his knee, then his blue eyes moved over to leer hungrily at the newly exposed part of his body, white unmarked thighs framing his flushed pinkish erection, the tip of it leaking against his stomach. He wet his lips, wanting nothing more than to play with Julian's beautiful body, before he squeezed a good portion of lube onto the palm of his hand, rubbing his fingers into the slick liquid. He drew nearer to the german and started with a single finger, probbing at the entrance and rubbing the lube around it, until the pucker gave in and his digit slipped into the tight insides. 

Julian's breath hitched as he got used to the initial stretch. It was only one finger, but to be honest Erling's fingers were at least twice the size of an average man's, so it did always sting quite a bit whenever he eased up his ass for his cock. After a few thrusts in and out, he nodded, letting Erling know he could add another finger. The striker did just that, stretching Julian further with another slicked up finger, walls eagerly parting around them. "Ah!" Julian let out a moan, head thrown back as the blunt fingers grazed at a sensitive spot inside him, cock jerking along his tummy and spurting drops of precum across his skin. Erling smirked, glad to have nailed his sweet spot early on, and kept jabbing at the spot as he gradually added a third and fourth finger inside his lover, opening him up as much as he could.

Julian was biting into his lips to silence his moans, a bit self-conscious at how worked up this already got him. "Don't be shy, Jule" Erling chided, making a point by delving ever deeper into Julian and hitting his prostate dead-on, causing the other blond to release his lips and let a high-strung moan slip out, cheeks flushed. "Who's bossy, again?" Julian breathed out, chest heaving as he tried to shift his face into a frown but failed, thus just ending up looking fondly at the boy above him. Erling smiled down at him, pulling away and letting his fingers slip out in spite of Julian instinctively clenching down around them.

A tongue slid across the german's lips as he took in Erling's bulging abs, shiny with sweat as they shifted and twisted while he stroked his cock with slicked up fingers, getting himself nice and ready for Julian. Jule wasn't one to work out to this extent, but christ did he get worked up seeing a nicely built man, even better when said man was hovering over his naked body and about to shove his cock into his ass. 

Erling loomed over Julian, balancing himself onto one hand as he used the other to guide his cock home, tip rubbing at the soft entrance. The skin parted easily enough, the head of his cock slipping inside effortlessly. He grabbed Julian's legs, draping them over his shoulders as he continued sliding further into the boy, that position enabling him to reach his deepest spots. Plus, he generally got off on manhandling him around.

As for Julian, his eyes were screwed shut as he was trying to keep himself in check and not let the sensations wash over him, the cock being fed into him setting off every single end of his body. He just knew Erling was hungrily watching his cock disappear into his ass, the sudden pulsing of his dick along his walls most certainly prompted by the sight of his flushed rim taking him whole. Nipping at his lips, he reached over and grabbed Erling's neck, forcing him down into a kiss, just so he would stop eating him up with his eyes. 

Their tongues clashed in a filthy kiss, neither boys having any care for keeping up appearances in that moment. Saliva dribbled down Julian's chin as Erling devoured his mouth. His thrusts took on a faster, more erratic, rhythm, cock fucking in and out of the gaping pucker while Julian squeezed down around the hot rod, his own erection flushed an angry red and dripping with precum. More slick gushed out of the tip as Erling relentlessly abused his prostate, hitting the nub with every single thrust. "G-gonna come" he slurred against Erling's lips, the heat in his stomach building up quickly and about to unfurl. 

Erling grinned, rocking his hips deep into Julian, not letting up in the slightest. "Go ahead, come on my cock, baby" he dropped a kiss onto Julian's lips before trailing kisses down his jawline and mouthing at a sensitive spot along his neck, sucking and biting hard into it, intent on marking him up and also aware that would push Jule over the edge.

And it didn't fail, groans slipped Julian's lips as his cock jerked hard betwen his and Erling's bellies, spurting loads of heavy cum across their skins. He didn't even get the chance to come down his high, the other's continuous rough thrusts prompting more cum to gush out of his cock. Erling was practically bending him in half at that point, chasing after his own release as he nibbled at Julian's neck, breathing in the sweet raw scent of his lover, "Inside?" he asked in a deep voice, just to make sure. "Y-yeah, give it all to me" Julian breathed, throat aching and fucked out, walls clenching around Erling's cock. 

Two or three more thrusts were all it took before the norwegian also reached his climax, balls deep inside Julian's ass. Julian shuddered as he felt spurts of hot seed fill him up, Erling milking himself empty with small thrusts into him as a seemingly endless stream of goo flooded his body. Blunt teeth bit into his neck, instilling a familiar feeling of submission into the smaller blond as the rocking into his ass eventually drew to an end. Both the german's hickeys ravaged neck and butt ached, spent cock twitching lazily as he realized the thickness of the cum was such that it was already starting to dribble out of his ass, past the cock plugging him up. Now, that was a claim of ownership upon his body that Julian absolutely soaked up. 

Once he was finished stamping his mark on his neck, Erling slumped down onto Julian, chests heaving together as they tried to regain their breaths. He was still inside him, although his cock was softening up, the still sizeable grith not enough to prevent more cum from slipping out onto the bedsheets. "We should buy a plug for next time, keep my cum nice and safe inside you" Erling mused, stroking a thumb along the german's cum covered belly and looking down into Julian's baby blue eyes with heated eyes. The other's eyebrows raised high, before a smile of his own played on his lips "That's the genius I love" he breathed, cupping Erling's cheeks into a languid kiss. 

He couldn't wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> #StanBraaland (I just have bottom Brandt needs, okay?)


End file.
